The Storm
by Spottedshade
Summary: After Firestar defeats Tigerstar, after the destruction, the darkness still rises. A kit is born, with a destiny to suffer, to love, to save the Clans once and for all. I was abandoned, forgotten, how could they do that? Did they think I was weak? I will show them, I will get my revenge.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hiya! Sorry I only have ThunderClan, I got lazy. And I hope I got Cherrypaw and Moleapw's description right... Thanks for checking out this story, I will hope in my very best ability for you to enjoy! Thank you!**

ThunderClan

Leader Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom (temporairly, while Squirrelfilght is nursing)

Medicine Cat Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentices

Cherrypaw- pale ginger she-cat

Molepaw- brown-and-cream tom

Medicine Cat

Jayfeather- gray tabby tom

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat

Nursery

Lilykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (mother to Leopardkit, a brown tabby tom, Oakkit, a ginger-brown tom, and Sunkit, a ginger she-kit)

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Mosskit, a slivery white she-kit, Skykit, a white she-kit, and Graykit a gray and drak gray tabby tom)

Elders

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Prologue

Bumblestripe glanced up from his nest, he heard a familiar voice shrieking with agony. _Dovewing! _Right away, he bolted toward the nursery. Once he saw the tightly woven brambles, he was ready to help his mate and reassure her. But, Ivypool was there to stop him. "Jayfeather will tell you when you may go in." she imformed Bumblestripe. The anxious gray tom was trying get past her, but Ivypool easily blocked his nervous, clumsy attempts. Soon later, Leafpool rushed in to help. A while ago, Bramblestar gave Leafpool full medicine cat status again. It was clear she was a better medicine cat than warrior. Another wail of pain arose from the nursery, Dovewing's sparkling green eyes flashed in his mind, the way her pale gray pelt shone in the moonlight, how she was a brilliant hunter, the playful gleam in her eyes, the gentle way she played with Lilykit and Seedkit. _Dovewing will make a great mother, _the thought calmed him down. After more gasps of pains, Leafpool's gentle voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Bumblestripe, if you want to see your kits, you may-", Bumblestripe couldn't even wait until Leafpool finished speaking. He bounded toward the nursery, he emerged into a warm milky den. He spotted Dovewing, her pale gray body was breathing hard but her green eyes were gleaming with pride. Next to her, he spotted a slivery gray bundle of fur, a white bundle of fur, and a gray tabby bundle of fur. "They're beautiful!", exclaimed Bumblestripe. "What should we name them?" asked Dovewing. The question buzzed in his mind, What should they name them. He gazed at the kits, the white one shone like a moon her white fur almost glowing. He glanced at the gray tabby tom, he looked so much like himself. Leafpool seemed to notice they were having a hard time, "The gray one is a tom, he looks a lot like Graystripe too.. Why not, Graykit? To honor Graystripe." _Graystripe, his father had a horrible case of greencough, he had sacrificed his catmint for Millie. Millie accepted it, barely conscious. Millie recovered thanks to Graystripe, but Graystripe didn't make it. _The thought had always stabbed Bumblestripe's heart, but he snapped out of it. He had kits to name! "Graykit, that's a great name. And the white she-kit, could be Mistkit." Bumblestripe added. "I have a name for the silvery one, she has white marking that kinda look like storm clouds, so Skykit." finished Dovewing. _Mistkit, Graykit, and SKykit what wonderful names for wonderful kits._

**Author's Note: Yea, that was short, I'm really sorry. But I wanted to save Chapter 1 for a different chapter, anyways thanks for reading it means a lot to me. And review if you liked the Prologue and want to see more. =3**


	2. Warrior Ceremony!

**Author's Note: Chapter 2! I know last chapter was short but I will try to make this one longer. Hope you enjoy.**

ThunderClan

Leader Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom (temporairly, while Squirrelfilght is nursing)

Medicine Cat Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentices

Cherrypaw- pale ginger she-cat

Molepaw- brown-and-cream tom

Lilypaw- a dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedpaw- a very pale ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat

Jayfeather- gray tabby tom

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat

Nursery

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (mother to Leopardkit, a brown tabby tom, Oakkit, a ginger-brown tom, and Sunkit, a ginger she-kit)

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Stormkit, a slivery white she-kit, Moonkit, a white she-kit, and Smokekit a gray and drak gray tabby tom)

Elders

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Chapter 1

Skykit blinked up her crystal blue eyes for the first time. "Now, can we show them around, please." pleaded Sunkit to her mother, Squirrelflight. "I don't know. You should ask Dovewing." repiled Squirrelflight. Sunkit scampered to Dovewing, "Please." Mistkit and Graykit was echoing Sunkit too. "Okay, but stay in camp." repiled Dovewing. Skykit bounded after them, but was stopped with a protective sweep of a fluffy gray tail. She glanced up toward her mother. "Oh, you opened your eyes, Stormkit." meowed Dovewing happily. She released her grip allowing Skykit to follow her littermates. She caught up, Sunkit delicately hoped over every pebble white the younger kits stumbled. "Okay, that is Bramblestar's den," as she beckoned her tail to the rock, "then there's the medicine cat den and apprentice den." as the beckoned to the dens, "Lastly, warriors den and nursery." Everything seemed so peaceful, Bramblestar's mewoed echoed through the camp. Everybody was staring at him, "As your new leader, I am honored to have a ceremony to perform," he gazed at the crowd, "Cherrypaw and Molepaw, step forward." The two apprentices exchanges glances and Cherrypaw gave a hop of excitement. He set his eyes on Molepaw. "I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Molepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Molepaw gazed steadily at him, "I do."

Bramblestar continued the ceremony, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Molepaw, from this moment you will be known as Molewhisker. StarClan honors your courage and wits, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Next Bramblestar did the same thing to Cherrypaw, she received the warrior name, Cherryleaf. "Cherryleaf! Molewhisker! Cherryleaf! Molewhisker!" the Clan cheered. Skykit cheered too, even though she didn't know these cats. Cherryleaf padded toward her, "Oh so you're Dovewing's kit," "Yep! I'm Skykit!" repiled Skykit. "Okay, that's great." meowed Cherryleaf as she got swept away by a crowd congratulating her. Skykit bounded happily to her mother, Dovewing was watching her while she was quietly talking with Squirrelflight. But, then she saw Bumblestripe, playing with Mistkit and Graykit. Then Skykit quickly changed her course to Bumblestripe, "Ok kits, now who can get the moss ball first?" "ME!" screamed Skykit as we all tried to leap for the moss ball in his jaws. Mistkit was tackling his tail, Graykit was on his back trying to climb up to his jaws, and Skykit was batting at his belly. "Oh, you ThunderClan warriors are too good for me." meowed Bumblestripe collapsing to the ground, and we each got a piece of moss. All the kits rushed back to Dovewing, moss in their mouths. "Dovewing! Dovewing!" the kits roared. "I have the most moss!" boasted Graykit, "I got to the moss first! meowed Mistkit, "I'll give the moss to you!" offered Skykit. "Wow! I'm sure you do have the most moss, Graykit. Why don't you give it to the elders? And Mistkit, you are very fast! Can you run all the way to the medicine cat den and see if Leafpool needs moss. Skykit, thanks, you could put it in our nest." Graykit hopped to the Elder's den, Mistkit scampered to Leafpool, and Skykit gently laid the moss in the nest. After Dovewing finished the story about Bluestar, they all curled up next to Dovewing and let sleep overcome them.

**Author's Note: I know the past two chapters are boring but next chapter will hopefully be better. And thank you so much for reading it means an awful lot. Review if you liked and again, thank you so much! =3**

**Bramblestar: Please review!**

**Squirrelflight: And Spottedshade doesn't own...**

**Ashfur: Review if you think Squirrelflight is a cheating fox-heart!**

**Me: That wasn't your line! He was supposed to say Warriors. And don't listen to Ashfur.**

**Skykit: So, were are just puppets in your play?**

**Me: Um...no?**

**Graystripe: Why did you kill me?!**

**Me: Okay, before Graystripe starts a rebellion, if you read to this point. Write in the reviews : #MadGraystripe. And I will know you read it! =3 If not, you still deserve a huge thanks. Thank you all so much for reading! If you liked this chappie please review! =3**


	3. Stolen,

**Author's Note: New chapter! Okay, so this one is supposed to be exciting, hm, I hope so! Thanks for reading!**

The slim cream she-cat slipped into the ThunderClan camp, hiding in the shadows, as she had be taught since she was born. It was moonhigh, no one was awake, and she already rubbed mint on herself. She walked into a den that had a milk scent. _The nursery, _She slipped inside, she saw a pale gray she-cat, _Dovewing, the cat that hurt my only brother, now. I won't let you get away with this!, _silently sneered the she-cat. She spotted three bundles of fur, she picked up a white one and flopped onto her back, then held the others in her jaws, escaping the scene, careful to not make a sound. She found a remote area in the Twolegplace, where they would die of hunger of rouges. Even if they did survive, it would make Dovewing suffer for what she did to her brother.

* * *

Skykit felt someone lift her from the soft mossy nest. She was being carried somewhere, she wanted to wake up but her eyelids said otherwise. Then the cat left her in an empy clearing, she missed the warmth of her mother and squirmed to find it, but failed to find her mother. And started letting out sharp cries with her littermates, wailing.

Petal watched from behind a twoleg object, the kits were wailing and crying. She felt a pang of sympathy, the poor kits were cold and hungry, she remembered other kits that needed her help.

*Flashback*

She woke up in her den, she checked up her two kits. Something seemed wrong, they weren't squirming or moving. She nosed her fur, their fur was cold. They were born weak, she still had milk, they were much too young. "Acorn, Heather!" Petal wailed in despair.

*Flashback End*

She pitied them and lifted them onto her back and strided back to her den. Her den was bracken and thistle

weaved between two oak trees. She laid them on her mossy nest, it was sloppy and temporary but they needed something, so she curled around them and allowed them to nurse.

* * *

Ivypool woke up to hear her sister's voice wail in despair, "No! No! No! Mistkit? Graykit? Skykit?" yowled Dovewing. She rushed into the nursery, Bumblestripe was already there comforting her. "Dovewing? Are you okay?" "The kits, The kits!" Dovewing yowled, her eyes full with fear, she looked like she just saw a badger. Ivypool noticed Dovewing's empty nest, Oh no, the kits.

"Who would do such a thing!" yowled Bumblestripe in pain and confusion. _Who would do such a thing?_

**Author's Note: I know it's short, I'm sorry. And I'm also sorry for the switching point of views, so much. I hope this chapter is okay. Thank you so much for reading! =3 And if you have kit names, please tell me in the reviews. =3**

**Dovewing: Why would you do this to me?**

**Bumblestripe: Calm down, Dovewing.**  
**Me: Yeah, calm down, you'll see them again...in-*coughs* 17 moons.**

**Dovewing: 17 MOONS! You snake-heart!**

**Me: Okay if you read until this far, write in the reviews: #MadDovewing**

**Me: Can someone do the warriors thing?**

**Sunkit: Me! Me! Please,**

**Me: fine.**

**Sunkit: Hurray! Um, Spottedshade *thinks* does not own, doesn't own, doesn't own- what again?**

**Me: *face palm* I don't own Warriors.**

**Me: And if you know the cat who stole the kits is, tell me in the reviews! THANKS! =3**


	4. New Nests!

**Author's Note: I haven't been updating, so here you go!**

The dawn light fluttered into the den, the kits were sleeping peacefully with her 2 moons had passed and she had named them. The sliver one was Storm, the white one Moon, and the gray one Ash. She had also experienced their personalities as well, Ash was very adventurous and protective of his sister, Moon was clam and quiet like the moon, and Storm was...well, very loud, friendly, and energetic. She was like a thunderstorm! She swiftly woke all of the kits, she also announced something, "Today we will be getting you three nest!" The kits eyes twinkled, she had known they all wanted separate nests but she didn't want to let them go yet. Thay were already 2 moons and she ought to start their training as well. So, this morning she decided she would show them the forest and where to get moss, bracken, and other things. She beckoned them with her tail, Moon and Storm were excitedly whispering to each other. Ash was glances all around him and what seemed like memorizing the scents. She padded into the dappled forest, the lighting was dim so she waited a few moments for her eyes to adjust. The grass was soft underpaw, and she continued on, noting all of the landmarks. The sturdy oak, the ferns, and the Warm Rock. The Warm Rock was a large, flat stone that had soaked up the sunshine and was perfect for napping on, or chatting on. Soon later, to the right of the Warm Rock was the Tall Oak, it was a huge tree with branches growing in all directions and moss growing at its roots. Petal took a glance toward the kits, "Gather some of this moss, use your claws and carry it in your jaws." The kits obeyed Petal, Petal also grabbed some moss, just in case some kit didn't have enough. Next was bracken, she strided on until she stopped at some bracken, "Okay, get some bracken and you could drag it along." instructed Petal, she watched the kits scamper to get bracken dragging the bracken like tails. They headed back to the "den" it was just a shelter that needed work but, it was sort of a den. They passed Tall Oak, and then Warm Rock. Petal was about to move on until, "Petal! Help!" she heard Moon yowl. Petal rushed back to the Tall Oak. Moon was on a branch, dangling from tip. Petal thought fast, she graceful ran up the tree trunk and easily got to the same branch Moon was on, then- _snap!_ The branch snapped off because of her weight, all she was focused on was getting under Moon to break her fall. She landed with a thump, something hurt, really _hurt!_

Storm gasped, "Are you okay?" she nosed Petal's fur, Moon already got up but Petal was still on the ground, "Petal?"

The dark cream tabby blinked, "Petal!" Storm sighed with relief, "You're okay!" Petal shook the dust and moss out of her fur, causing the kits to sneeze and cough. "Are you okay, Moon?" she fretted, "Yea, I'm fine." replied Moon. "What were you doing, up there!?" demanded Petal, fury and worry lit up in her green eyes. "Well- I-uh-" Petal didn't let Moon finish, "Never, _Never! _Again, okay?" Petal scolded. "I promise." meowed Moon, her dark blue eyes shinning with relief. "Okay take your moss and bracken, then follow me." Petal lead the way, soon, they were safe and sound in the protection of the den. Petal still couldn't believe Moon would do something so mouse-brained, now wasn't the time to mention it, they had nests to make! Once everycat was settled and found a place for their nest so started the lesson, "First take your bracken, and weave it until you have a nest big enough for you to sleep in." the kits tried to do what they told her but,- they, well, Ash's had too many twigs poking out, Storm just couldn't figure it out, and Moon was doing okay just really slowly. "Okay, I'll make your nests just go and make a nice moss padding and also we have magpie in the corner there. Pluck the feathers and add them in." she beckoned to the bird as she spoke. Then, she got started on work, weaving Moon's first, then Storm's, and lastly Ash's. They all looked perfect, and just in time too. The sun was dipping into the horizon and the bright rays beamed into the "den". Sooner or later, they would make a proper den, for now she called the kits to their nests and fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note: Wow! That's not very long, I'm sorry! I tried. Okay please review if you liked! =3 And the cat was Dawnpelt, hurt the brother(Tigerheart), learned to hid in the shadows(ShadowClan). Yah, wasn't that obvious but...um, yeah. Thank you so so so so so much! I can't wait to see if people will review! Maybe if we get 3 people to like it, I will continue. I have my doubts about this story... **

**Storm: Spottedshade doesn't own Warriors!**

**Moon: Don't forget to review! =3**

**Ash: Thanks for reading,**

**Petal: It means a whole lot to her!**

**Me: Yes, thank you so much!**

**Author's Note: And, if you have any rouge names, just fill out the form below! ;)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Description:**

**Dovewing: I HATE YOU!**

**Me: heh, heh, heh *blushes* If you read this far write in the reviews: #GoodJob****Petal**

**Thanks!**

**~Spottedshade**


End file.
